


Sakura's Rise

by Tay_Tay_theterrible



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gaara & Haruno Sakura Friendship, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Happy Ending, Haruno Sakura & Naruto friendship, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Haruno Sakura-centric, Kizashi's from the land of snow, LGBTQ Character, Minor Gaara/Rock Lee, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Minor Kiba/Kankuru, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Minor Yamanaka Ino/Sai, No Smut, Not, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sakura's forever alone, Sakura's friends with alot of people, Sasuke doesn't get her, Sasuke still leaves, Strong Haruno Sakura, Why Sasuke?, by choice, hopefully, lgbtq male characters, oh what a shame, sakura has a clan bloodline, sorta - Freeform, were they not good enough?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Tay_theterrible/pseuds/Tay_Tay_theterrible
Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary girl, came from no ninja clan, had no special abilities. A lie she'd believed since she was born. Her world shattered after one mission, and everything fell apart. Not only did she have a Kekkai Genkai but she also came from a clan. A clan no one had heard of but her father.Now she must navigate this world on her own. Having nowhere to turn to she needed to become independent, no longer able to rely on others. She needed to become stronger.She needed to rise.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was also crossposted on Wattpad. It's no longer there as I've taken it down. I'm very sorry if you like Wattpad better but I want to keep all my fanfic in one place for now.

A woman lay on the bed, sweat dripping from her brow as she stared at the baby in her arms. A little girl. A small and fragile little thing. She cried loudly, something that made the woman very happy. Her daughter was alive and seemed strong. 

Her eyes were large, and though they were shedding tears they were beautiful. Bright and green. Eyes that would one day gaze at the world in wonder. 

She smiled, as the wailing shifted into small whimpers. Her large eyes shutting. Her daughter was tired. 

She was tired. 

Her own eyes seemed droopy, heavy. She could barely hold them open to gaze lovely at her child. She could barely keep them open at all. 

Her eyes opened, seeking out her husband. He sat beside her bed, eyes wide and staring at her and their daughter. Mouth agape slightly as his eyes seemed to be glued to her daughter. 

"It's ok. Pick her up." The woman spoke, voice raspy. "Your daughter would love it." 

The man did as instructed, taking the small baby from her arms. Watching as the woman fell asleep. 

The man stared down at the still mass in his arms. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, peaceful. His heart pulled a feeling that caused him confusion. How could a baby do this to me? Why do I care deeply for it? Why do I love her? All she managed to do was to cause his heart to flutter. 

And it did, she did. The baby caused his heart to flutter. A warm feeling to settle in his chest. He felt happy. He felt content. The little bundle in his arms, the wiggling creature that held his attention made him love her. He loved her. And he wasn't sure why. 

He sat, staring at the girl. Taking in the soft skin, the short pink fluff at the top of her head. Her little freckles across her shoulders. He stared down at the baby, everything else around him forgotten.

The woman woke up, blinking her eyes. She scanned the room, looking for her husband and daughter. He was sitting on the chair beside her bed, gaze fixed on the sleeping baby. She laughed softly, causing his attention to shift. Blue eyes met her and a brow raised in question. 

She answered his unspoken question, green eyes sparkling with mirth. "It's like you've never seen a baby before." She laughed. "She's beautiful isn't she?" 

"She's like a fragile flower."

"All babies start fragile."

"She's so small, and soft. Are they supposed to be soft and small?"

"Of course. They'll grow. Enjoy it while it lasts." The woman teased. "Soon you'll miss these days."

"Why?" He asked, looking down, finger stroking the baby's chubby cheek. 

"Because one day she'll be gone." The woman said. "Her life will take her somewhere else." 

He looked at the woman, eyes wide. "She'll leave?" 

"Of course. Don't you want grandkids? But for now, she's stuck with us, our daughter." 

"My daughter." He spoke, the words leaving a weird feeling in his mouth. "Sakura Haruno."


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura woke up, excited. She graduated and would get to know her team today. She could be on Sasuke's team. She squealed, holding her hands close to her chest. 

A chance to be on Sasuke's team? Her cheeks heated. That would give her such a chance to win his heart. Her body shook, face darkening as blood rushed. She tried to shake the jittery feeling from her body. It would do her no good. She'd be no better than those silly fangirls of his. As if they could stand a chance at winning him over, as if they could be on his team. His team...

I really hope I'm on his team. She thought. I really, really hope I'm on his team. Then I'd finally have a true chance at winning his heart!

"Sakura!" Her mother called, knuckles gently knocking against the door. "You should come down for breakfast."

Sakura remained silent, hurrying to tie her hair up using her ninja headband and slip into her shorts. She threw the dress over her head, making sure it didn't disturb her hair. She glanced at the mirror, making sure nothing was askew. She wanted to look perfect after all. After all, she had to impress Sasuke. She smiled, feeling secure in her chance to win him over. 

She quickly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where her parents sat. Both looked up at her, smiles lighting their face as she sat. 

"Good morning." She greeted, as she dug in. Scarfing down her rice and eggs. She needed to hurry if she wanted the spot next to Sasuke. 

"Good morning." Her father replied, watching her with a wide grin. "Somebody's hungry today."

"Shut up! I'm just eating quickly so I can see Sasuke faster." She spluttered, stuffing more rise into her face. "I'm going to be on his team after all." She declared. And she knew she would, true love would not be thwarted. 

Her father spit his drink out. "Did they tell you the teams already?" He asked, shocked. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Don't be silly dad. We get told today. Yesterday was the test. Which I passed." She informed, finishing her meal. "Thank you, mom. I gotta go. See you later." 

She rushed out of the door, leaving her parents sitting at the table. 

"She gets it from you," Kizashi informed his wife, taking a small bite out of his meal. Chewing slowly as he watched her. 

His wife merely laughed, waving her hand in a dismissive motion. "Of course she does. She has to imitate someone respectable." 

Kizashi smiled at his wife, placing the last bite into his mouth. He stood, grabbing his dishes to bring to the sink. He set them in and turned on the tap. Filling the bowl with water. He turned back and kissed her brow. "I'll see you soon my love." He murmured, pulling away slightly. 

She patted his head, smiling, and let him go. She lifted her steaming cup to her mouth, sipping. Alone. She sighed, it would seem she should visit her parents today. See if anything needed to be done. She was sure there was, maybe she'd even babysit for her brother.

Sakura rushed down the dirt path, wanting to get to the academy. She had to get there! She was going to get Sasuke to fall in love with her no matter what. And if she wanted to do that she had to appear organized, and confident. Respectable women never show up late. They were proud of themselves, letting nothing get to them. She had to be like that. She had to be like her mother, as the other woman of the Haruno's. Respectable women. She's already wished them goodbye, having no time to talk like she normally did. She had to prove to Sasuke-Kun she was the one after all.

She stopped, as she spotted Ino. She knew the long blonde hair from anywhere. She felt a pang of guilt for letting go of their friendship but it didn't matter now. As her aunt always said. "What's done is done. You must accept it and move on." 

Ino walked out of the flower shop, gaze landing on Sakura. "Bye mother." She said, before heading toward her. 

Sakura inhaled sharply and walked past Ino, ignoring her as she fell into step. 

"Good morning Sakura," Ino said. 

"Good morning Ino," Sakura replied. "I hope you're doing well?" She refused to look at the blonde, instead putting her attention into walking forward. What's done is done. You wanted Sasuke, so you had to drop Ino. 

"It's surprising. I didn't think you would have passed," Ino said, snidely. "After all, I was sure they had standards." 

"Well some of us are quite capable, after all, we have natural... talent." Sakura bit back, chest aching. She shook the feeling away, pushing it down to ignore it. She'd deal with it another time. Right now she had to beat Ino. And she would. 

Ino had gone silent, walking in step beside Sakura as they raced to the Academy. Both focusing on trying to get there first. 

Arms outstretched she tried to block Ino. "I'm first." She announced proudly, huffing. 

"No way," Ino argued. "I was first." 

Sakura ignored her, eyes sweeping the classroom. Heart speeding up its beat as she spotted him. Sasuke. 

She raced forward, stopping beside the desk. 

"Hi..." She fidgeted with her fingers. No! Confidence! She chided herself. "May I sit here?" She asked, forcing herself to appear more confident then she felt.

Sasuke looked up at her, the floor swayed slightly as she met his gaze. His dark and piercing gaze. I could stare into his eyes forever, she thought. Wistful. 

Her attention was broken as girls swarmed, all trying to get the seat. She moved away, giving up. After all, she'd never get the chance. As if some civilian girl would ever win Sasuke's heart. 

As if someone like Sasuke would like me. I'm just a nobody. I don't even have any special talents. She shook herself out of those thoughts. That won't do me any good. After all, I'm Sakura Haruno! I'm from the Haruno Clan! Strong and respectable. 

She looked back at Sasuke, surprised to see Naruto sitting on the desktop in front of him. Glaring at Sasuke. 

She watched in horror as Naruto was bumped. He fell forward, lips connecting to Sasukes for a solid three seconds. 

Both split apart, wiping their mouths and spitting. Faces contorted as they glared at each other. 

The other girls recoiled, staring at Naruto. Ami, one of the leading Fangirls exploded in anger. Her fists rained down on his head. "How dare you!" She screamed. 

Sakura moved back, sliding in beside Sasuke, watching as Ami continued to hit Naruto. She pulled him down into the spot next to her. Ignoring the outraged cries of the other girls. Really, did they have no shame? Violence was not a desirable trait of a woman. She thought.

Naruto chuckled softly, cheeks dusted red. She huffed but made no other move. She was sitting beside Sasuke after all! She thought, gleeful. 

Their teacher, Iruka, walked in. Telling everyone to find their spots to sit. The children quickly found seats, grumbling. 

"As you know," He began, "We're picking teams." 

Sakura watched intently, after all, she wanted to be on Sasuke's team damn it. 

"The teams will be formed by Three members and a jonin instructor." 

Three members? She thought. Sounds reasonable. Gives me a small chance to be on the same team as Sasuke-Kun. 

"I wonder whose gonna be on Sasuke-kun's team," Ino asked from behind Sakura.

Sakura furrowed her brow, looking at Ino from the corner of her eye. "I don't know." She said, but I hope it's me. She finished silently. She turned back into Iruka's explanation. 

"We've arranged the teams so that overall abilities are accounted for. The teams made up of the skill sets of those said students for the maximum effectiveness." He paused, looking around. "Time to announce them." 

Sakura sat mulling over what he said. Teams based on abilities and formed because of that. What exactly did he mean? Which abilities? Did he mean abilities based on the physical aspect such as taijutsu? Did he mean our team playing abilities? Would he explain it more? She looked at Sasuke, who was watching Iruka intently. I probably don't have a chance to be on his team. I'm not even close to being on his level of abilities. She felt slightly bummed. Well I could just make a name for myself... and hope he wants me then?

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." 

Sakura looked up surprised, Naruto was cheering and Sasuke seemed to be angry. "Huh?" She asked. "Who?" 

Naruto looked at her. "We're on the same team." He grinned. 

"Oh... who's our third?"

Iruka continued talking over her, announcing team 8. 

Naruto was grumbling. "Sasuke is the third member. Why'd I have to be put on a team with him?"

So I got on a team with Sasuke after all? She held in her squeal of excitement. Maybe I have a chance after all. 

Ino gritted her teeth and clenched her fists."Why do you get to be on a team with Sasuke-Kun?"

Sakura shrugged, wanting to laugh. I'm with Sasuke! Beat that Ino. She turned back around, only half-listening as Shikamaru began to speak. 

She shook her head and looked at Iruka. 

"Your instructors will be here shortly to pick your team up."


	3. Chapter 2

They didn't have to wait long before the instructors began showing up, before long it was only three teams remaining. Team 8, Team 10, and Team 7. 

They'd clumped together as they waited for their instructor. All converting loudly as the door opened. A tall imposing figure stepped in, eyebrow raised. He walked to the front of the classroom and began reading off names. 

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka." With that he began walking away, leaving the children of his team to scramble after him. Throwing a quick goodbye as they raced out the door.

Team 8 and Team 7 were left, sitting as they waited. 

"Our sensei'll be next," Naruto said. "No doubt about it."

"Nah. It'll be ours. Right boy?" Kiba asked, causing his small puppy to bark in agreement. 

Naruto gritted his teeth, "No. It's going to be ours. Believe it!" 

Sakura merely shrugged. "I don't think it matters who's next." She said. "I just hope all of our sensei's have a lot to teach us." Any ability mattered, no matter how small.

Shino nodded while Kiba and Naruto burst into another argument. She sighed, wondering if those two would ever be able to have a conversation without breaking into an argument. It seemed like Shino and Sasuke shared her thoughts. Sasuke scowled before turning away and Shino just seemed... resigned.

The door slid open, a woman stepped through. She had bright red eyes and for a moment Sakura wondered if she was an Uchiha. I thought Sasuke was the only one left?

"Nice to meet you all." She motioned to Team 8 to fallow her out. 

Naruto hung his head, he just had to be proved wrong? Why did the world hate him so much?

Sakura sighed as the last team walked out, leaving her and her team alone. So their instructor would be the last then? She wasn't sure how to feel. He was late by now, and she felt herself becoming frustrated. Were they just wasting time?

They waited, groaning as the time seemed to pass. Did their instructor forget about them? Sakura wondered. He had to have remembered right? He was a ninja. 

The clock kept ticking, soon an hour had passed.

"Aww! Where is he?" She asked, fingers drumming on the table. "He's super late." By at least an hour. If he had a mission he'd just finished she'd understand but still this was unprofessional. 

Sasuke remained silent, staring at the clock. 

Naruto however caught her attention, he walked over to the chalkboard. Giggling as he grabbed a chair. He slid the door open slightly. 

"Naruto! What are you doing? That's a waste of time." She scolded. "There's no way he could fall for that." 

Naruto shrugged, still grinning. He rammed the chalk eraser up into the door and quickly made his way back to sit beside her. She shared a smile. At least it gave them a distraction. 

Kakashi strolled down the streets with The Hokage, stopping at an apartment complex. Naruto's apparently. They entered it, and Kakashi looked around. 

"His father was so meticulous, it's odd to think his son would live like this," Kakashi said, looking at the piled-up dishes and garbage attracting flies. Clothes were strewn everywhere as well. It looked like a pigsty. It was hard to believe anyone lived here at all. He scrunched his nose. 

The Hokage sat up, "You also have a Kunoichi as well." He exited through the door, motioning for him to follow. They made their way across the village, toward the civilian district.

The Hokage stopped and stared at the Haruno complex. Kakashi noted that it was quite large for a single-family unit. Normally those types of complexes were for large families. For clans.

The Hokage walked in, and Kakashi followed. He was surprised when they passed the walls. They had stepped into a large courtyard, many people were standing and staring at them. His gaze was drawn to the middle of the courtyard, a huge statue of a partial woman and dragon stood, towering over the residents.

"Lord Hokage." An old woman rasped. "What a pleasant surprise. What can we do for you?"

They turned toward the voice and noted that it was indeed an old woman.

"Ah, You must be Saki Haruno?" The Hokage asked, seeming a little unsure.

"No. My name is Sakiya Haruno. I'm the head of the Haruno clan what can we do for you?" She asked, her voice growing cold. She glanced back at the others, a hand motion stopped them from walking closer. They returned back to... whatever they were doing before.

Kakashi watched in interest.

"Would you be able to point us to Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno's residence?"

She snorted, and motioned for them to follow her. They did as instructed and Kakashi was a little surprised at how much disrespect the woman had shown.

"This is their house. Wait to be invited in." With the final instruction she had left, walking toward the others. 

They stopped as a woman stepped out. "You must be Sakura's new instructor. I'm Mebuki, her mother." She introduced herself. 

Kakashi stared at the blonde woman. She seemed quite reserved, he wondered if her daughter would be like her, or would she be like her grandmother?

"Please come in, I have some tea ready if you'd like. I apologize for my husband's absence." She paused and looked at the other members. "And my mother. She's a little cranky in her old age." She smiled slightly, but it didn't meet her eyes. 

She led the two inside her home, sitting them at the table. "Please excuse the mess." 

Kakashi didn't notice a mess, it looked immaculate. Nothing looked out of place. Organized and clean. Odd, seeing as both parents often travelled for business, but he supposed that the clan helped clean it. He found it odd that there was no mention Sakura was from a civilian clan. 

She placed teacups in front of them and grabbed the kettle. She poured tea into them. 

"Is there anything you'd like to know about Sakura?" She asked, sitting down after she'd poured herself her own cup. 

Kakashi looked at the Hokage, who nodded. 

"Is there anything I should know?"

"She's a very clever girl." The mother said, staring into her cup. "And she can be very distant sometimes. She's always had that, the eyes that seem to see things and thoughts that seem to wonder. She gets that from her father you see..."

"What does she get from me?" A male voice asked. 

Kakashi's hand strayed to his thigh pouch, surprised that he didn't hear the man come in. But that was odd, he was a civilian he shouldn't have taken such silent steps. It would seem the entire Haruno clan was full of surprises. 

"Dear this is the Hokage and Sakura's new sensei... Kakashi was it?"

"Huh? Yeah." He answered, staring at the pink-haired man as he stepped beside his wife. Something was odd about the man, he didn't seem like a civilian. He looked the part, wearing what the other Haruno's were wearing, but there was just something wrong with the picture. Something about the way he carried himself, how he looked at them. It wasn't how a civilian looked, or acted. 

"Well, it would seem she's in good hands. Now, what's this about her getting from me?" 

"Oh... I was just telling them about how Sakura can be quiet sometimes." She answered, a wide smile on her face, looking at Kakashi and the Hokage. 

"Quiet? Sakura? Are you sure we're talking about our daughter?" Something in his tone bugged Kakashi. The mother's tone was playful and lighthearted, there was a dark undertone in the husbands. Something Kakashi couldn't place. 

"Oh! You forgot to introduce yourself." She said, looking up at the man. 

"So I did." He answered, making no move to answer his wife's prompts. Instead, he opted to silently stare at the two. 

She elbowed him discreetly, and Kakashi almost thought he didn't notice. But with a small glance at the blonde woman and a sigh he switched his attention to Kakashi and the Hokage. 

"Kizashi Haruno. It's a pleasure." He finally said, a large smile erupting across his face. 

Kakashi stood, "I'm afraid we'll have to be going now. We still have a few places we need to stop by." 

Kizashi's answering smile was vicious, and he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Of course. We wouldn't want you to be late." 

He looked at the Hokage as they left the building. "Who is he?"

"That's Sakura's father, Kizashi Haruno. A merchant from Yukikagure. He moved here around fourteen years ago." 

Kakashi remained silent, mulling it over. Something was off about the man. With a quick goodbye to the Haruno Clan's head they left. 

They entered Sasuke's home next, noting that his was far cleaner and organized than the other two. But it seemed barely lived in.

The Hokage wished Kakashi luck, leaving him. 

Kakashi sighed and made his way to the memorial stone. Silently staring at it. He didn't think he'd make a very good teacher. He didn't think he was suited for the kids he was given. When he read the file they sounded pathetic, a class clown, a fangirl and a distent boy. How was he supposed to work with that? He only got a little more insight into the girl, and all that did was confuse him more. Just who was her father? Why did he give me such a menacing feeling? It was more than the overprotectiveness of a parent. He had way more chakra than a normal civilian as well. His chakra banks were almost as large as his own. And why didn't her file mention she was from a civilian clan? Why was her clan so hostile?

He sighed, feeling a chakra signature flare. "Tenso."

The man walked forward. "Kakashi-senpai. Aren't you late to pick up your students?" He asked. 

Kakashi hummed in agreement, walking past the man. "Later."

Naruto was fidgeting, another hour had passed. "Just how long do we have to wait?" He whined, standing. "Agh. This is so stupid!" He thundered, stomping around. 

Sakura made a noise of agreement. "Maybe he slept in? Or had something he urgently had to do? Like a mission or something."

"Unlikely," Sasuke said. 

Sakura lowered her head. "Oh well." She sighed into her arm as she waited. She'd already taken a nap but what was one more?

A hand clutched the door, causing Naruto to gasp in excitement. Sakura glanced up. Would he fall for it? Was it their sensei? 

The door slid open, the eraser falling. It landed in his hair sending chalk everywhere before it fell to the ground. 

Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in laughter. Loud snorts and gasping filled the room. Sasuke was smirking and Sakura sat shocked. Their sensei didn't notice the eraser? 

"You're all idiots." The man said, looking at them. "Meet me on the roof." 

She stared at the empty space that her sensei once stood in. He was rude. She huffed, standing and walking to Naruto. Sasuke had gotten up and left. Leaving her and Naruto alone. "Come on dummy. we have to go. You can laugh about it later." 

She bent and hauled the laughing boy up, dragging him behind her as they made their way to the roof. 

Both Sasuke and the man stared at them, eyes narrowed and lips pressed tight. They weren't happy about having to wait. Serves you right. She thought venomously at the man. You made us wait for hours. It wouldn't hurt you to wait for a few minutes. 

She sat beside Sasuke, pulling Naruto down with her. He was still laughing, though it was more subdued. 

He sat watching them, making no sound. She felt slightly uncomfortable about the silent staring but made no move to say anything. After all, this could be a test. 

"Well, it would seem you're my team." He spoke, voice flat. "I can't say I'm very pleased. But while you're here you might as well introduce yourself." 

"Huh? How'd we do that?" Naruto asked. "Show us how." 

The man seemed to roll his eyes, though she could only see one. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like many things and dislike others. Don't feel like telling you about my hobbies. My dream... never really thought about it." 

Both Naruto and Sakura shared a look. Was he being serious? How bloody rude can he get? First, he's hours late and now he won't tell us anything about him?

"I'm Naruto! I'm going to Be Hokage! Believe it! I like ramen." 

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like many things, and I don't like a lot. I have no dream because it will be a reality. I'm going to kill him." 

Sakura sighed. Of course. "Sakura Haruno," She answered, keeping it brief. Just like her father had taught her. Besides if Kakashi-sensei wanted to be rude then she'd throw it back at him. It's not like he put any effort into learning who she was anyway. 

"Meet me at the training field at 7. 5 am sharp. Oh.. and don't eat breakfast. You'll puke." 

Sakura felt her brow tighten. He really was rude, wasn't he? Doesn't tell us anything about himself and then just leaves? I don't even know where training field 7 is. What if we had questions? 

When she looked up she noted Naruto staring down at her, face contorted in concern. Sasuke was gone. 

"I called your name a few times but you didn't answer..." He said, scratching the back of his head. Uncomfortable. 

"It's alright." She smiled, standing and brushing her dress off. "I was just deep in thought."

Naruto nodded, before taking off. She was left on the top of the building alone. 

So this was her team then? Would she even make it? She shook her head, walking back down to ground level. She had to be home. She was already later than she said she'd be. Her parents were probably worried by now. 

And worried they were, the minute she stepped into the house they crowded around her. 

"Where were you?" Her mother asked, grasping her by the shoulders. "We were going to go out and look for you."

Sakura looked at her mother, then at her father who stood a few feet away. "Our Sensai is Kakashi Hatake. He came late." She said, voice flat. 

"How late?" Her father asked. Green eyes as narrowed in distaste. 

"Almost a few hours late, and then barely introduced himself and then left." She looked at her mother. "I don't think he likes us very much." 

Her mother sighed and stroked her hair, "Well sometimes it's just like that." 

"But I got on a team with Sasuke! I told you I would. Oh and Naruto." She paused. "Naruto's nice. Loud, but I like him." 

"Well, you should invite him over tomorrow for dinner. As celebration." Her mother said, leading the girl to the table. 

"Oh! Before I forget I can't eat breakfast tomorrow because of a survival exercise and I have to be there by 5 am sharp." 

Kizashi's face hardened from behind Mebuki. "You'll be eating breakfast. You won't have any energy if you don't." He said. 

"But that's against the-" Sakura started. 

"You're eating breakfast." He said, cutting her off. His voice left no room for argument.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. She threw her legs off the bed and stood, yawing. She shut off the alarm clock that blared loudly at her side. Her eyes slid to her window. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Orange and red barely starting to dust the sky from the sun's glow. 

Walking to her closet, she peered into it. Blinking as the colours seemed to blur. Why did she have to wake up this early? She wondered. Why couldn't she sleep in? 

Oh yeah. She thought. We have that survival exercise. Ugh, I can't eat this morning either. Stupid sensei coming late and stupid rules. With an irritated growl, she pulled out the clothes she was going for the day. Normally she'd go for the red qipao and her green shorts, but decided against it. From the sounds of it, it seems that we're going to be working very hard. 

She grabbed a pair of black baggy pants that were tight around the ankles. They were easy to move in, and the material was breathable. A gift from her father. The whole outfit was actually. While her mother and wanted her to look pretty and respectable, fit to be a Haruno, her father wanted her to be a proper Kunoichi. 

She pulled the pants on, making sure they sat properly before tieing the apron around her waist. She made sure it was tight enough, and secure enough before she dug around for the matching top. Once she found it, she quickly tugged it on. Her look was complete. Not nearly as pretty as what she normally wore, Ino would through a fit at how she looked now. Of course, she had to do her hair. Her father always said it was dangerous to leave your hair down. It could be used against you. She quickly tied it up in a bun and put on her headband. She grabbed her bag, having packed it last night and quickly made her way downstairs. 

Her father sat at the table, watching as she made her way to the porch. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, amused as she whipped around. Her father always managed to startle her. 

"You're up?" She questioned, walking to the table. She sat, stealing a quick glance at the clock. She still has time. 

"I made a quick breakfast for you, short and easy but quite filling." Her father spoke, as he went to grab the breakfast. "I know it's not you're favourite but you'll need all the strength you can get." 

She nodded silently and accepted the bowl. It was porridge. He was right, she didn't like this meal. But she supposed he knew best. 

"Eat it quickly." Her father murmured from behind her. Hands undoing her bun. 

"Dad. I worked hard on that." She whined, her pink locks spilling over her shoulders and down her back. 

"Of course you did," He laughed. "You're my little storm after all." 

His hands quickly gathered her hair and made it up into a bun. He tightened it and made sure no strands had escaped. He secured it, then tied her headband on. 

"There. Presentable." 

She snorted, swallowing the food. "Why are you making me eat? He said I'd throw up." 

"You need the energy to fight. This is a survival exercise is it not?" Her father questioned. 

"That's what he said, but should I really be disregarding my sensei's instructions?" 

Her father laughed and patted her shoulder. She never noticed that he'd clenched his fist. "All finished?" He asked, picking her empty bowl up. 

"I made a bento for you as well. Do put that in your bag won't you?" He instructed, placing the bowl in the sink and grabbing the black bento box. "After all we don't know if he's packed lunch do we?" 

She shook her head. 

"Bring your bag, Lets put it in shall we?" 

She did as said and went to grab her bag. She placed it on the table in front of her sitting father. "Good, you didn't choose the pink one. And you decided to wear practical clothes. I'm impressed." Her father praised, patting her shoulder again. "We'll make a proper ninja out of you yet." 

He placed the bento box in, closing her bag. 

"I should get going. I don't want to be late." Sakura smiled, hugging her dad with one arm. "I'll see you later ok?" 

Her father nodded, lips twitching into a smile. "Of course. Come back in one piece you hear me? I mean if they can even touch you." He laughed. Patting her shoulder. "Now get going little storm. Show them hell."

She smiled and grabbed her bag, leaving her father in the house. She'd try her best, she knew she could pass this test. After all her father and mother were counting on her. She couldn't disappoint them could she? 

The clan it seemed was still asleep or eating breakfast. So no goodbyes from them then. 

The walk to the training grounds, which she had to ask directions for, wasn't very far from her home and she made there in record time. Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting. 

"Good morning. Naruto-Kun. Sasuke-Kun." Sakura greeted, dropping her bag and taking a seat. "Has Kakashi-sensei still not shown up?" She asked. 

"No. I can't believe he asked us to wake up this early!" Naruto whined, plopping down beside Sakura. "It's so early. And I didn't even have breakfast!"

Sakura giggled, she had breakfast. Not that she'd tell anyone. 

"Hopefully he's here soon so we can get started." 

She was wrong. Very wrong. The sun was up and he still wasn't here. It had to be almost close to noon. She was thankful her father had given her food. Sakura gritted her teeth. Her dislike of her new Sensei was growing by the second. He's late the second day in a row?

Naruto's stomach growled. "Aww come on. Why's he so late?"

Sasuke hummed in agreement. 

Sakura just sighed and laid down. "I guess if we pass and this happens a lot we should train in the time we're waiting. That way we're not really wasting time."

Sasuke remained silent, while Naruto grinned. "That's a good idea!" 

With a puff of smoke that left the three coughing, Kakakashi had finally shown his face. 

"Good morning." He greeted. 

"It's about time," Sakura huffed. 

"Yeah! How come your so late anyway?" 

Kakashi's eye crinkled, "I got lost on the path of life." 

"Liar." She hissed. 

He stared at her for a few seconds, unsure how to react to her hostility. He cleared his throat. "Right then. Let's move on." 

He walked toward a tree stump, placing an alarm on it. "Right, this is set for 12 pm. You have until then to pass the test. In order to pass the test," He paused and reached into his pocket pulling out a pair of bells. "You need to capture these from me. Since there's only two, the one who doesn't get it will be tied to a log." 

Sakura watched him with narrow eyes. 

"Alright, you can use shuriken. In order to retrieve them you'll need to come at me with the intent to kill. We'll start after I say ready start."

Naruto lunged, kunai in hand. Sakura jumped back in surprise.

"Naruto what are you doing? He didn't say start yet."

Her eyes widened even further. Kakashi had grabbed Naruto. One hand was on her head, the other holding Naruto's wrist. Said wrist was attached to the blond that held the kunai, now pressed to the back of Naruto's neck. 

"Don't be so hasty." Kakashi growled softly. "I didn't say start yet."

Naruto gritted his teeth but held still. Realizing the severity of his predicament. 

Sasuke backed up, staring at Kakashi. He didn't even see him move. He glanced at Naruto and saw his eyes were wide, even if he was gritting his teeth. He shot a glance at Sakura expecting her to be frightened, instead he saw a defensive pose. As if she was ready to take on a join. His attention was dragged back to Naruto and Kakashi. 

Kakashi had let Naruto go, pushing himforward slightly so he had to take a few steps. Naruto was grasping his wrist, teeth bared. 

Sakura watched intently, making sure he wouldn't go after her. Fingers pausing in there reach to her thigh pouch. No point in grabbing a weapon if he wasn't going to attack her. 

She noted that Kakashi had a dark look on his face, was he angry with what Naruto did? She wondered. 

"We're going to start." He informed the three students, as they'd moved in front of him. "Ready? Start."

All three of them jumped away, trying to hide as they formed a plan.


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura lay under a bush, silently watching as Kakashi stood in the center and made no move to go after them. What was he trying to pull? To draw them out? If we're supposed to go straight for him we'd never be able to get the bells. He's too strong for us to handle, we've just come out of the academy. 

She noted his eye scan the area. Is he trying to find us? Which one would he go after first? Naruto, Sasuke or me? She wondered. 

Blinking in surprise as she saw Naruto stand in front of Kakashi. Is he an idiot? There's no way he can take him head-on. She thought. Sasuke can't even take him head-on. He's way more powerful than all three of us combined.

Kakashi seemed slightly surprised as well as he took in the orange-clad figure in front of him. Sakura could only see Naruto's back but she knew he was probably grinning. He's going to get himself killed she thought. 

"LET'S FIGHT! FAIR AND SQUARE! JUST YOU AND ME!" Naruto hollered, rushing at Kakashi. 

Sakura noted that Kakashi did not seem very impressed, but reached inside his pouch. Was he grabbing a weapon? Just how far is he going to go? She wondered. Was her basic med kit going to be enough? She wondered. 

Naruto paused his charge as he noticed Kakashi's hand in his pouch. Most likely expecting a weapon. Though it is good that he's being cautious. He's learning it would seem. Sakura thought. There's hope for him yet. 

Kakashi looked up at the sky. "Ninja tactic Know How number 1. Taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." He spoke, still reaching into his bag. 

If it's taijutsu why is he reaching into his bag? Sakura asked herself. Taijutsu didn't use weapons. 

Naruto began to rush at Kakashi again. "Imma pound you!" 

Sakura watched in confusion as Kakashi pulled out a book. A book? Why would he need a book? Naruto's coming right at him. Her question was answered half a second later as Naruto launched a punch at Kakashi's head. Kakashi, who wasn't watching, grabbed his fist. 

Naruto pulled away, immediately going for a roundhouse kick. Sakura knew that wouldn't land a hit. Too obvious, even if he's not paying attention. 

And just like she predicted, Kakashi had ducked. Naruto's kick going over him. 

Naruto had backed away, before rushing at him again. One thing Sakura noted about Naruto is that he's loud. All his attacks were followed by screaming. That would never do. He needed to learn how to be quiet. 

Kakashi had teleported behind Naruto, still squatting. She gasped. Was Kakashi doing hand signs? Was he going to do ninjutsu? But he said he was teaching Taijutsu. 

Naruto went flying into the air, screaming. Again. 

At least Naruto had landed in the water and that it would've broken his fall slightly. Kakashi had returned to his book. 

Sakura, however, did not care, she watched the water. What if Naruto drowned? She waited, trying to spot any movement in the water, Any indication that Naruto needed help. She tensed and prepared to shoot out and search the water for Naruto.

Glaring at Kakashi as she began to move. Was he really going to risk his students' lives like that? What kind of teacher was he? What was he trying to prove? She felt an angry scream bubble up her throat. 

Shuriken burst from the water, toward Kakashi. He was at the riverbank, coughing but he seemed to be alright. Slowly crawling out. That was good. He didn't seem to be injured. 

Kakashi made his way toward the river. "What's the matter?" he questioned. "You won't get any lunch if you don't get the bells by noon." 

Naruto glared at Kakashi, mouth moving but Sakura could not make out what he was saying. Her gaze flickered to the water, 7 dark shadows moving underneath. A trap or an ambush? 

Seven Naruto clones burst from the water trying to catch Kakashi unaware. But just like the real Naruto were loud and announced the presence with a loud laugh. 

Though she noted that Kakashi's attention was solely focused on the ones in front of him, and not the one behind him. Huh. Maybe Naruto can get the jump on him anyway. 

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned gleefully. 

A few others had latched onto Kakashi, securing his legs so he couldn't getaway. That was actually pretty smart. Sakura noted. 

The last one was preparing to punch Kakashi, and from the looks of it. Punch him in the face. 

The hit connected, and blood sprayed. Though not on the right person. Kakashi had substituted himself with one of the clones. He dispersed with a pop.

So Kakashi used a replacement technique huh? Well, I guess he is a jonin. Naruto searched for Kakashi, yelling at him to come out. He stood by a tree, though his attention seemed to be stolen. 

She watched as Naruto bent down. What was he doing? 

He was flung up, a rope around his ankles, and thing upside down from the tree. Screaming a squirming. Still trying to reach something on the ground. 

Kakashi made himself known, grabbing the thing Naruto was struggling to get. Kakashi seemed to be talking to Naruto about something. Though again Sakura couldn't hear what. 

He seemed to be lecturing him actually, maybe he was trying to give advice? 

Her eyes widened, spotting the projectiles flying at him. What was Sasuke thinking? He's dropped his guard sure, but was he really trying to kill our sensei? Just what kind of team did she get placed on? 

They connected, Kakashi falling sideways and blood sprayed. 

Did he actually kill him? What the hell was Sasuke thinking? Oh god. This team will be the death of her, literally. But Kakashi-sensei did say to come at him with the intent to kill.

Kakashi turned into a log. Oh. Kakashi's fine. Thank god. 

Sakura moved, making sure to keep her movements quiet. Though she was sure Kakashi would have no trouble spotting or hearing her. After all, she's fresh out of the academy and Kakashi was a jonin. She spotted him and quickly hid behind a bush. Damnit. There's no way he didn't see me. Dad, why'd you give me your pink hair?

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke. "Behind you."

"Huh?" She turned, damn it. He did spot her. Maybe she should dye her hair, and wear less red clothes. Regardless of her Clan colours. 

She was screwed, there was no way she could try and take him on, and she couldn't run. He'd be able to catch her no problem. Agh, what could she do? 

Chakra enveloped her, senses changing. The wind blew leaves around her and she felt herself being lulled into false security. She walked forward, searching. 

Did Kakashi leave her? No that can't be right.

"Sakura." 

She turned, "Sasuke-Kun?" 

What would he be doing here? He left in the opposite direction. And why was he bleeding? Then it hit her. This is genjutsu. 

She broke it, searching. Kakashi was gone and she was still in the clearing. Sasuke however was gone as well. 

She scanned the clearing, trying to spot the culprit but couldn't see him. Shrugging she took off. 

Kakashi stared down at where she used to be from his perch. He was slightly surprised at how quickly and effectively she released his Jutsu. Not many genins could spot and disable genjutsu right out of the academy. Is it something to do with her father? Or her Clan?

Sakura made her way back to where Naruto was, hoping he was still tied to the tree, or at least in the area. She wanted to make a plan with him. 

She found him. Sighing as he was still screaming and swaying. She quickly made her way over, cutting the rope. She winced as he fell on his head. She hoped he didn't break his neck. 

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" He questioned, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I can't take him on by myself. I need your help."

"Of course Sakura-Chan! Anything you need." 

"Good. I need you to use that clone Jutsu again and lay in wait to ambush Kakashi-sensei. He may not fall for it twice but that way he'll be focused on you. That way either I or you can sneak in a grab the bells. Sound good?"

Naruto nodded. 

"Oh! And one other thing, try to be quiet ok?" 

He nodded again. 

They made their way quickly to Kakahi, seeing him fighting Sasuke. She motioned for Naruto to move. 

Naruto summoned a few clones and charged at Kakashi and Sasuke. Though she noted, pleased, that he did not scream.

Kakashi turned and intercepted the Naruto's but with both Naruto and Sasuke going after him, she made her way over. Naruto as per plan was leading him over toward her. 

He didn't seem to notice her presence as he dodged a kick from Naruto and a punch from Sasuke. 

She reached out. 

Kakashi jolted at the sound of bells. He quickly jumped away, from Naruto and Sasuke. Eyes widening as he spotted Sakura frowning. 

"We missed out chance." She said to Naruto. "My fingers brushed them but he caught on to fast. We'll have to try again." 

He noted that Sasuke was glowering at the two. 

Thay all froze as the alarm rung, hearing it all the way from the clearing. 

"Ahh well, it would seem time's up." 

They were seated in the clearing, Naruto being tied up on the log. Since he was the only one unable to touch the bell he was deemed the one to go without lunch. 

"You all failed," Kakashi said.

"WHAT? WHY?" Naruto bellowed, outraged. 

"It's because you three are just kids who don't deserve to be ninjas." He answered. 

Sakura gritted her teeth but otherwise remained silent. 

Sasuke however launched himself at Kakashi, in hopes to do something. Though Sakura didn't know what he was trying to achieve. 

Sasuke was pinned to the ground, Kakashi sitting on him, and holding his wrist. Similar to how he held Naruto's beforehand. 

"See?" Kakashi said, clearly not amused. "You're all just kids." He was glaring down at Sasuke, foot on his head. 

Sakura could see the anger on Sasuke's face. Well, at least she knew he didn't like being pinned. Or maybe he didn't like being embarrassed? 

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?" Kakashi questioned, looking up. "Why do you think we're training by breaking up in groups?" 

Sakura's eyes widened. That never occurred to her. Why were they broken up into groups? She had assumed that it was for convenience's sake but maybe she was wrong. 

"In other words," Kakashi continued. "You don't understand the point of this test. But that's too bad. I'll give you a second chance after lunch." He said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

Sasuke huffed and quickly got up, sitting down. He grabbed his bento and stared to eat. Fuming silently. 

Sakura rolled her eyes, she made her way to her bag. "Hey Naruto, Dad made me an extra bento. I'll feed you one ok? We can't all beat him if you're hungry. We need your mind clear. Not focused on food alright?" 

Naruto grinned nodding. Sasuke was watching her. 

"Sasuke can you grab that bento and start feeding him? I need to grab mine and then I'll feed him." 

She heard a hum of acknowledgement and continued to dig around in her bag.

A puff of smoke caused her to whip around, bento in hand. Kakashi was glaring at them. This was the angriest she'd ever seen him. His gaze was dark, his look was frozen.

"It was my idea." She said, moving in front of both Naruto and Sasuke. "It was my fault." She repeated, flinching as his frozen gaze fell onto her. His glare seemed to intensify.

"You guys," He thundered. "Pass." 

"Huh?" She asked, glancing behind her at the other two. Who seemed equally confused. 

"You pass." 

With that Kakashi started to walk away, Sauke following. 

She turned her attention back to Naruto. She untied him and held out the bento Sasuke was going to feed him from. 

"Not very friendly are they?" She asked, smiling as she sat down beside him to eat. 

They finished quickly, despite the small talk and both stood to make their way home.

"See yeah later Sakura-chan." 

"Bye Naruto-Kun." 

They parted ways.


	6. Chapter 5

The walk home was short, as she knew the way now. She quickly made her way inside the house. Sighing as she sat on the seat. 

"Someone looks tired." Her mother teased, sitting beside her. Blonde hair tied up in a bun today. Her father was nowhere to be seen. Most likely gone out for business then. She thought. 

"It was horrible. Naruto was loud and kept giving his position away, Sasuke was rude and barely worked with us. And Kakashi was three hours late! LATE!" She growled, frustrated. "Like he picked the time we were supposed to be there. Oh, and what's more? He tried to pit us against each other to see if we were truly ready to become a team."

"But you passed?" 

"We passed because I told Sasuke to feed Naruto, while I went to get my food. We already worked together, Naruto and I. Sasuke just joined in because he had no choice. So I don't really understand why Kakashi-sensei still felt the need to test us. We showed that we were capable already."

"Perhaps he wanted to be sure?" She replied, gently rubbing her daughter's hand in calming, circular motions. "After all, he will be putting in a lot of energy training you three."

"I know, but it's like he doesn't like us. Or wanted us to pass. He kept yelling at us about how being a ninja isn't a game. I already know that. I just don't understand why he thought that." 

"Sweetie, You're twelve. Most think being a ninja is a game. I did." Her mother paused, smiling bitterly. "Why do you think I never made it past genin? I realized that being a ninja was not all kicks and giggles. People got hurt. People died. But you're still a child. He would think of you as a child."

"But Papa says that I'm not a child. He says that by becoming a ninja I become the village's soldier. As a soldier, it's my job to take things seriously. If I don't people will get hurt or killed."

The blonde woman sighed, her hand ceasing its circular rubbing. "You're father has a... different look at life than most people from this village. He comes from somewhere else. He was taught differently is all. Neither Kakashi or he is wrong. They just forget how children think is all."

Sakura nodded, staring at her mother. Green meeting green. "I think I like my team. I mean it has Sasuke on it! But also Naruto is very nice." 

"Perhaps you should invite him for dinner tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Sakura said, standing. "Oh and Momma?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" 

"When's papa coming home?" 

"I'm not sure. Most likely by tomorrow at the latest. Now you go rest, alright? I'll call you when dinner is done." 

Sakura woke up, feeling refreshed. Today they had more training. Hopefully, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't yell at them too much today. 

She hopped out of bed, feet touching the soft carpet. She made her way to her closet and peaked in. Should she wear what she wore yesterday? It was training today, wasn't it? So by rights that means she should opt for something light way and movable.

She shook her head and grabbed the pants she wore yesterday. Pulling them on, sighing. Would Kakashi-sensei be nicer to them today? She knew that he may think that she's pathetic or useless but he'll still try right? 

She quickly pulled on her top and tied the apron around her waist. Before grabbing her pouches full of sharpened weapons. Clipping it around her thigh. She quickly tied up her hair with her headband. 

Deciding that she looked fine and that everything was in place she made her way downstairs. From what she could smell, her mother or father was making breakfast. 

She quickly slipped into the kitchen, giggling in delight. Her father was home and was wearing a pink frilly apron. 

"Papa! That's my apron." She teased, sitting at the table. "Though pink is your colour."

"Well, you got to get it from somewhere. Imagine if both of us couldn't pull off pink?" He asked, turning with a small smile. 

"It would be horrible. We have pink hair!" She laughed, thanking him as he placed the plate of Tamagoyaki before her. 

"Your mother won't be up for a bit," Kizashi replied to Sakura's questioning gaze. "She's not normally up until six." 

"Oh. Yeah," She laughed softly " I guess I'm not usually awake before six am I? I'm not usually awake until seven." 

He smiled, "So your mom mentioned that you're inviting a teammate over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah! Naruto. He's really nice. Not as cool of Sasuke, but still kinda cool." 

"Of course. No one can beat the little Uchia can they?" Her father teased. 

"Nope." She took a bite of her food. "But Naruto is still pretty awesome. Did you know that he tried to take on Kakashi-sensei head-on? Obviously that was a stupid move, but I think he managed to surprise him! And then he started working with me and we actually work really well together." She paused to take another bite. "It actually was really surprising you know? Like I didn't even like him and then all of a sudden we can work together and he's really not that bad? It's kinda cool." She rambled.

"So you respect him then?" Her father questioned with a raised eyebrow. All he knew about this Naruto kid was that he housed the nine tails. He still wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of his daughter being on a team with such potential to get her killed. 

"I mean... yeah? He's loud and kinda annoying but overall he's not a bad kid you know?" She glanced up at the clock. "Oh, I need to go." 

She shoved the last of her breakfast into her mouth, chewing quickly and moved the dishes to the sink. Rushing upstairs, she quickly brushed her teeth. 

"Bye papa." With a quick peck on his cheek, she was running down the streets to meet up with her team. 

She rushed into the clearing, spotting Naruto and Sasuke already waiting. "I'm not late am I?" She huffed.

"Nah. Kakashi-sensei still isn't here." 

"Oh good. I'll have to wake up earlier." She sat down, huffing. "I'll also have to start running more." 

Naruto laughed, plopping down next to her. "I'm so excited! He's gonna teach us super cool ninja moves. I just know it!" He grinned. 

Her mind flashed back to what her mother said. "Yeah. You'll be Hokage in no time then." She affirmed, giggling at the shocked look on his face. 

"You really mean it?" He asked, eyes wide. 

"Of course. You'll be the Hokage no matter what." She vowed. 

"You're the best Sakura-Chan!" He yelled, throwing his arms around her. She patted his head, unsure how to react. 

"I mean it's not really that surprising. You're on our team after all." She said. 

He laughed and pulled away. Smiling at her before looking at the sky. They sat in silence, waiting for Kakashi. 

It took another few hours for their instructor to show up. 

"Sorry, I'm late. A black cat crossed my path. Not wanting to be cursed with bad luck I had to go the long way."

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled. 

"Now. Now. No need for such language. Besides, I've got us a few missions."

"Missions!" Naruto sat up straight, nearly vibrating in excitement. "What kind? Are we rescuing people? Leaving the village?"

"Nothing of that sort," Kakashi-sensei said. "First we'll be weeding a garden." 

Sakura huffed in irritation. It was hot out today and she was regretting what she was wearing. She'd thought they'd be training dammit. Not kneeling in the dirt, pulling out plants. 

Naruto seemed to be as equally as unsatisfied as Sakura was. He was huffing and growling under his breath. Though he, thankfully, was helping out. Sasuke was farther away and also gathering weeds. 

Kakashi however, was sitting underneath a tree. In the shade and reading. She bared her teeth in anger, grumbling about the unfairness of it as she weeded. 

Of course, to make matters worse, the old woman who hired them in the first place was standing and watching them. Yelling at them to wither go faster or to pick different weeds. Sakura was beginning to become very frustrated. 

She breathed in deeply, pausing in her work to calm herself down. Lest she snaps and fails the mission. 

"Hey! Little girl! Get back to work. I ain't paying you to just sit there!" The woman barked. 

Sakura froze, fingers clenched. "Of course, my apologies." She replied, smiling at the woman. Before returning to her work. 

They seemed to be pulling weeds for hours. The old woman just was never satisfied. Always checking their work and telling them they'd missed a spot. 

"Excuse me?" Sakura spoke up, standing. "If it's not a bother do you have some water?" She asked. Ignoring Sasuke's annoyed huff. 

"Get back to work girlie." 

Sakura nodded. So that would be a no then. Just how long did they have to weed this garden? 

"Alright. Looks like you kids did it all." The woman said. "You can go." She dismissed then with a wave of her hand. 

Naruto bounded out of the lady's yard, letting out a swoop. Sasuke followed out, slower and almost silent. Though she could see the irritated twitchy he got. Kakashi-sensei thanked the woman. 

Sakura also started to leave, needing to catch up to Naruto to invite him for dinner, but a bony hand gripped her forearm. 

"Hold it girlie." The woman spoke, causing Sakura to look back. 

Did she do something wrong? Is that why the woman wouldn't let her go? Was she going to lose her mission pay for this?

"Is everything alright?" 

The woman handed her a glass of water. 

Sakura's eyes widened. "Thank you." She bowed, standing and gulping the water. 

"Next time pack you're own water you hear?"

"Of course. It won't happen again. Thank you for the water." 

She was allowed to leave. 

She raced to catch up to her team, surprised to see Kakashi-sensei had waited for her. 

"Sensei?" 

He looked up from his book with a hum. 

"Uh... you waited for me?" 

"What kind of Sensei would I be if I left my poor little student alone hmm?"

"A terrible one." She answered, smiling. "Thanks."

They quickly caught up to the other two. 

"Well seeing as that mission took longer than intended. You're free to go. We'll continue the missions tomorrow."

Both he and Sasuke left. Leaving her and Naruto alone. 

"Hey... Naruto?" She asked. "My parents... they uh want to meet you. Um... Do you.... do you maybe... want to come for dinner? Tonight?"

Naruto stared at her. "Your parents want to meet me? Me?"

"I'm sure they want to meet all my teammates... but they uh... asked for you." 

"Sure! Lead the way!"

She wondered if she should mention that her Clan would also want to meet him?


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto and Sakura headed to her house, the sun was beginning to set. That gardening mission took a while. She thought.

Of course, they had more missions tomorrow. That's when they'd get paid. Maybe then she could seriously start training. It wasn't that her parents didn't support her, because they did. More than anyone. Her father was the one to push her to be a ninja anyway. What they didn't do however was give her all the tools she needed. Her father wanted her to learn to survive on necessities and bare minimum before she started to rely on the fact that her arsenal was huge. She needed to be strong that way. Work with what she had, become adaptable. And her clan saw no need for those kinds of weapons. Later she knew they'd start training her in the weapons all Haruno's had. Tessen's.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Naruto asked, voice soft.

She was broken out of her thoughts and looked over to him, brows furrowed in concern. She'd never heard him sound so... small before.

"Of course they will. They'll be happy I'm making friends my age. They might even like you more than me." She joked. This wasn't true, but her parents didn't overtly hate anyone either. Besides, Naruto seemed to think they'd hate him. Most of her Clan would like him as well.

Naruto grinned, small and hesitant. Blue eyes looking away quickly.

This was bugging him huh? She thought, placing her hand in his. "It's not going to go horrible."

The rest of the walk was silent, and she found she didn't mind it. She didn't mind Naruto's presence.

She led him to the Clan entrance. "This is my home, um... just be aware that my family is... eccentric ok?"

They entered her Clan district. She'd hoped her mother wouldn't tell the clan that she was having her teammate over, but there were no secrets in her clan.

She was proven right, Her clan were waiting for her and Naruto.

"I- I- I thought you said your parents wanted to meet me?!?"

"I... uh didn't... want to scare you?" She offered.

He gulped.

"It won't be that bad. We'll have to say hello and then go to my house."

The Clan scurried toward them, circling around them.

"Sakura you never said you had such a cute teammate." Her cousin, Daichi gushed. He'd been one of the first to rush over.

"And look... he'd fit right in. Has the Blue eyes and Blonde hair. Are you sure you didn't pick your future husband?" Kichi teased.

Her cheeks went hot. "I DID NOT!"

"How could you forget that Darling Sakura only has eyes for one boy." Haru answered.

"Stop!" She pleaded, smiling. "Let's not spill all my secrets ok?"

"Of course." They answered, smiles mischievous.

"This is Naruto, my teammate. He's here for dinner with my parents and I."

"On first name bases already? Sakura!" Kichi gasped, in mock outrage. "Have you no shame?"

She gripped Naruto's arm tightly.

"It's hardly our business dearest cousin." Daichi replied to Kichi.

"Come on let's go Naruto. Ignore My cousin's. They're...weird."

"Offended!" Daichi hollered to her retreating back.

She pulled him along, up the stairs to her house. She opened the door, pulling Naruto through, pausing to instruct Naruto.

"Take off your sandals, please."

She waited as Naruto hurriedly took off his sandals, trying to make them organized. He looked up with a sheepish smile.

"It's no problem. Just leave 'em." She waved her hand, waiting as he stood up.

"Alright let's go meet my parents shall we?" She smiled. "They can be a bit much. Not as much as my cousins..."

She walked further into the house, looking around. "MOM! DAD! We're here!" She called, waiting for a reply.

"In the kitchen dear." Her mother answered, "I'm making dinner."

"So mom's in the kitchen... that means dad's either in the kitchen as well or waiting in the living room."

Naruto was silent, looking around her home with wide eyes. She knew it was odd for him most likely. He didn't have any parents, she didn't think anyone really invited him over to their house either. She felt a little sad for him actually. It also didn't help that he was basically harassed by her cousins. She'd have to talk with them later. That's no way to treat a guest.

"I promise they're nice." She giggled, leading him further into her house.

Once they entered the kitchen, she pulled him closer. Offering herself as support, she wasn't sure exactly how Naruto would react. But seeing as he kept glancing back the way they came she had a feeling he might try to bolt. I really need to talk with my cousins. Now he thinks we're all crazy.

Her mother was standing in front of the stove, her father was seated at the table.

"This is Naruto." She said, gesturing to the blonde boy.

Her mother turned and looked at Naruto. Her pale blonde hair was pulled up into a bun today. Her face made up slightly. It would seem she wanted to look presentable for this dinner. Her green eyes were sparkling as she smiled at the boy.

Her father had his long pink locks loose, falling around his neck and shoulders in loose waves. He didn't dress up. Her father rarely cared for appearances. Though she did note that some of his... less intense.... scars were on display. So that was good.

Naruto tensed from beside her, and she elbowed him gently, reminding him to greet them.

"Hello, Haruno-Sans." He greeted, bowing.

Sakura was filled with pride. She didn't know he could be so respectful. She smiled as he rose, pulling him in a one-armed hug.

Her father's cold blue eyes narrowed at the arm wrapped around the shorter boys' shoulder.

"So this is the boy." He stated, eyes taking the blonde boy in. No doubt zeroing in on the flecks of dirt on his clothes and hands.

"Oh! Sorry, we're so dirty. We had a mission today. Gardening. Can you believe it? We were kneeling in the dirt all day." She complained, "We can go wash up now if you'd like. I have some clothes he can change into."

Her father nodded curtly and waved his hand. They were dismissed.

Her mother offered a small smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a grin and pulled the frozen boy behind her. "We're going to my room!" She called as they left the kitchen.

She made her way to her room quickly, pausing in front of the door.

"Don't judge it please..."She whispered. "It's not exactly... pretty."

Naruto nodded, cheeks tinted pink. No doubt either embarrassed about the idea of himself going to be in her room, or something... more embarrassing.

She opened the door and allowed him entry. She winced as his wide eyes took in everything. He looked around as if he was awed.

She meant it when she said it wasn't exactly pretty. She may have time to work on her appearance but her room was strictly for sleeping in or studying. It held the bare minimum, a bed, a closet and a desk. On the desk sat a lamp and some scrolls. Her bed was covered in dark covers.

She walked to her closet, ignoring the still shocked boy. He was probably expecting it to be pink. She thought amused. Or that it would be girly and filled with things.

"Um... I don't know what you usually wear but I have a few t-shirts and pants that might fit." She said, holding up some t-shirts. "I only have white and red ones though."

He reached out and grabbed the white one, cheeks an even darker pink. She also handed him some black pants.

"Um, I can show you the bathroom where you can get changed and washed up alright?" She asked.

He nodded, clutching the borrowed clothes to his chest. He seemed very nervous.

"My parents already like you." She reassured. "If they didn't you'd be kicked out." Or more like thrown to the rest of her Clan.

That didn't seem to calm his nerves, instead, it seemed to worsen them. He gulped loudly and she couldn't help but shake her head with a small laugh.

"Just go change." She said, pushing him out of her room, closing the door behind her.

She walked back to her closet before she realized that she never actually showed him where the bathroom was.

She threw open the door, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "Sorry. I guess I gotta show you first huh?"

Naruto, bless the boy, had remained in the spot she left him. He'd jumped when the door was thrown open and looked at the red-faced girl in surprise.

"Alright, follow me." She announced, looking away from him, ears still pink. She didn't mean to leave him standing outside or her room, alone. She'd just forgotten, and it wasn't like she ever had guests over anyway. She defended herself. Next time we'll just have to point everything out before we lead them to my room.

She led him to the small bathroom, she stepped out of the way and allowed him to enter.

"Um... The sink is there and there are towels in the closet... uh there... feel free to grab one if you're afraid of getting dirt on the hand towel...Um... yeah is there anything else you need?" She asked, fidgeting with her apron.

At Naruto's confused look, she hurriedly tried to explain. "I've never had friends over... before. I don't really..." She paused, gulping as she grew more nervous. "I don't really know how to show people around is all." She finished with a small smile, trying to hide the growing anxiety rising.

He laughed, and for a moment Sakura thought he was laughing at her. She looked up with wide eyes and saw that Naruto was looking away from her, ears and neck flushed. He was fidgeting as well.

Was he just as nervous as her? She wondered.

"I'll uh... leave you to change. But yeah, the towels are in the cupboard if you want one." She closed the door.

She stepped away, yelping as she met the amused gaze of her father. He was leaning against the wall.

Did he see all that? How long was he there? She turned away, looking down. He probably came because we were taking too long. It is the first time you've had a friend over, and you were supposed to be there for dinner. He was probably worried.

She quickly walked to her room, changing out of her clothes and throwing on a short summer dress. Untying her hair and placing the headband on her desk.

She walked out of her room as Naruto walked out of the bathroom. Their eyes met. She looked away back toward where her father was standing. Only it seemed that he was no longer there. Maybe he just wanted to check on them? She wondered.

"Uh... Sakura-chan? Is there a place I can put my dirty clothes?" Naruto asked.

She looked up, face turning toward him. She hummed in thought. She supposed he can't just leave them in the bathroom with the pile of her families' dirty laundry.

She nodded and mentioned for him to follow her. Only glancing back once as she led him to her room once again. "You'll probably want them back when you leave right? So, for now, you can just leave them there." She pointed to a spot on her floor.

He nodded and placed them on the ground, she would've expected him to just drop them without caring where they landed but he placed them down and made sure they were in a neat pile. She didn't think he was capable of being neat.

"It's ok you know? It doesn't have to be perfect." She said, covering her mouth quickly. She didn't mean to let that slip out.

He looked up, his big sparkling blue eyes meeting hers. "Sakura-chan?"

"It's... it's nothing. I just... let's go eat yeah?" She asked instead, changing the subject. Turning her back to him and waited for him to stand so he could follow her to the dining room.

The walk was silent and a little awkward. It wasn't his fault really, she didn't know why she had commented on the pile... she just... It was horrible. Seeing him trying to make the pile look perfect with so much painstaking effort was just horrible. He almost seemed to think she'd kick him out or yell at him if he didn't and it broke her heart. It ached thinking that that may have happened to Naruto before. Someone yelling at him after he'd done as asked, she didn't understand why so many people hated him.

"You finally made it." Her father spoke, tone teasing. She smiled.

"Sorry. I forgot to show him where the bathroom was." She laughed, soft and forced.

"Ah well, no harm done right?" Her father questioned, tone no longer teasing. It was a little darker and she swore she heard Naruto gulp.

"Nope." She turned to Naruto. "You can sit beside me ok?"

Naruto nodded and sat beside her, frame tense. His eyes kept darting around, looking at everything in the house and jumping from person to person. He seemed really uncomfortable. Against her better judgment, she placed a hand on his arm.

She winced as he jolted, eyes wide and panicked as he looked at her. Her parents were also looking at them.

Her cheeks heated. "Sorry... you just looked uncomfortable..." She trailed off removing her hand. 

"It's fine Sakura-chan. You just started me is all." Naruto laughed, loud. It sounded a little forced but thankfully neither of her parents commented on it.

"Let's eat yeah?" Her father asked.

"Sure."

"Say Naruto," Her father began, "Since it's so late would you like to stay the night?"

Sakura spat out her drink. All eyes turned to her. Naruto seemed hurt.

"Is that a problem Sakura?" Her father seemed a little annoyed.

"What? NO! It's just... I don't think you've ever liked my friends this much!" She gasped.


	8. Chapter 7

She woke up with a yawn and sat up. She quickly got out of bed and showered. She got dressed and rushed to the spare room Naruto was sleeping in. Her family hadn't washed his clothes last night, as they went to bed and left Naruto and Sakura alone. They ended up going to bed rather quickly as well. Since she knew they were doing missions again she'd picked clothes that would be easier for them to move in.

She'd picked black pants for both of them, choosing a tighter fit instead of the baggy ones she wore yesterday. They were dirty anyway. For Naruto, she'd grabbed one of her bigger tops, and was less revealing. It was a white baggy muscle top that never really fit her, to begin with. She was pretty sure it was a hand me down from one of her male cousins anyway. She also decided she'd throw in a black sweater just in case. She knew it was nowhere near similar to his orange jumpsuit but she hoped it would do.

She was dressed in her black pants and a white top. She wore her fishnet underneath it, and it had the red Haruno circle but otherwise, she kept it simple. Missions were mostly physically straining but not like training was. As she learned yesterday, sitting in the sun all day doing virtually nothing but pulling weeds was very hot. 

"Naruto. It's time to get dressed ok? We have to get going soon." She said, shaking him gently so he'd wake up.

She was surprised just how fast he'd shot awake. His blue eyes were wide as they looked at her. She wondered how often he was hurt for this level of... well this to happen. 

"Naruto? You ok?" She asked, timidly. 

"Huh? Oh? Yeah, I'm fine Sakura-Chan."

"That's good." She smiled, holding out the bundle she'd brought with her. "I brought you some clothes to wear today. Yours are still dirty. Um... if you want a shower you should have it now ok? We need to eat breakfast and then we need to leave."

He nodded and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. She watched in amusement as he stumbled to the bathroom. Maybe he wasn't completely awake? 

"The towels are in the closet." She reminded him, laughing as he closed the door. She went back to the room and grabbed her headband. She also grabbed her spare weapons pouch for Naruto. 

She poked her head out, noting happily that he'd just stepped out of the shower, and was already dressed in the clothes she'd given him. It looks like he could be punctual as well. He was full of surprises. 

She smiled and handed him his headband and her spare weapon's pouch.

"Let's have breakfast shall we?"

They made their way to the kitchen where her father sat, her mother still asleep. Two plates were waiting for them. She assumed they were for her and Naruto.

Her father looked up and scanned Naruto. Taking in his change of attire it would seem. 

"Everything fits? I have some other clothes that would fit you." He said, causing Naruto to jolt.

"Eh? No, I'm fine Haruno-San." Naruto answered. "You have offered me enough." His cheeks were dusted pink.

It never stopped surprising her how formal Naruto was able to get. She felt bad about how she used to view him. Nothing more but an annoying loud brat with no manners. She was glad she was on his team. That she'd been able to see the true Naruto. That she'd be able to continue to see the true Naruto. 

She wondered if her opinions of most of her team would change. It would have to, wouldn't it? I'd be spending most of my time with them, so something would have to change. 

Sighing she pulled Naruto down with her, sitting. They did need to hurry, she wasn't sure what missions they were doing exactly and she was sure Kakashi would be late. She didn't like that, it was rude. And he's yet to teach us. 

"So today's the big day then?" 

"Big day?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"You did a mission yesterday... Are you not training?" There was an edge to his voice. She wasn't sure why, or what the edge meant. 

"Um... no, I'm pretty sure we're doing at least one other mission today." She answered, trying to figure out why his face had lost most of its cheerfulness. Was he not happy that she was doing missions and getting income? 

"Inform me tonight about whether or not you've gotten any training." 

"Of course. Would you like to be informed of what missions we did and what was acquired?" She asked, feeling very much like she was a Haruno conducting a business deal. Was this how her grandmother felt? 

"I would appreciate that."

"Of course father." She shoved the last of her breakfast into her mouth. "I should be back before supper."

"Naruto?" Her father asked, attention turning to the quiet blond. 

"Yes sir?" 

"Will you be accompanying her back to the compound?" 

"Uh... I can? If you want... I mean I have to get my clothes anyway... so," He took a breath, seemingly trying to calm himself. "Yes, I will accompany her if that's your desire." 

"Splendid. You both can tell me how the day went!" Her father laughed, it was one of his forced ones. Ones he got when he was planning something. To lure people into a false sense of security. 

I hope that being a ninja prevents me from being completely part of the Haruno Clan. I don't want to learn how to do that and use it against people. I don't want to have to lie and trick people just so they do deals with us. I also don't want to be tied down and forced to do anything, whether it's because I'm a Haruno or not. 

"Of course, Father. May we be excused?" 

He nodded, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. 

I pulled Naruto up to my room. I threw him a navy bag. "Um... I put a bento box in there as well as a water bottle. So... If we have time we can stop by your... um... home to... uh, get some things?" She looked at the clock. "Yeah depending on where you live there's some time." Besides I'm sure we can be a little late. Kakashi's proven that he'll come late so we have a couple of minutes to spare... maybe more like ten but better safe than sorry. 

"Uh... No, I don't need anything from my house... Thanks, Sakura-Chan!" He finished, smiling brightly. 

"Of course." She picked up her own bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "We ready to head out now?"

"Let's go!" He cheered, though more subdued than he normally would. Which is for the best, Mom's asleep. 

"Let's go." 

They went on there way. 

They were laughing and talking when they entered the training grounds. Naturally, as expected, only Sasuke waited for them. Kakashi was still a no show. She just hoped that he wouldn't cause them to be late for their missions. She didn't need the money per se but it didn't hurt to have funds for her weapons and repairs. It wasn't like her family wanted her to be a ninja in the first place. So she was basically alone in that aspect. 

"You're late," Sasuke said, voice flat. 

"You're just early Teme!" Naruto yelled, pointing at him. 

She sat at the side as the boys got into a verbal altercation. She hoped Kakashi would show up soon. 

He didn't show up for another hour. Earlier than the previous times but not by much. A big poof was the only thing to announce his presence. 

"Your late!" Naruto screamed when he noticed him, pausing his argument with Sasuke. He stood with his arms crossed, similar to a pout. It would seem like not even he was happy Kakashi was late. He probably wants to learn a 'super cool ninja move'. She thought fondly.

Sasuke was silently glaring at Naruto and Kakashi, she could almost see his eye stitch in annoyance. This wasn't the team he wanted huh? A lazy teacher, a loudmouth and.... what am I? What do I offer to the team? Do I even offer anything? Sure I was high at the top of my class, and I could do most of what was asked to me... but what do I offer this team? Naruto was dead last, Sasuke was the top rookie... I'm just... Sakura?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, loud voice interrupting her thoughts. 

"Huh?" She turned, pulling back slightly as large blue eyes stared at her own. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked, laughing. Cheeks heated and averting her eyes. 

"Kakashi said we're going to our mission. You coming?" He asked, voice lower as he looked toward Kakashi and Sasuke who were already starting to walk off. 

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go!" She exclaimed with false enthusiasm. 

Her enthusiasm seemed to infect Naruto as he cheered, throwing a fist into the air and taking off. She watched him go with a small smile, hurting to catch up with her team. Even if she didn't have something to offer them, and she would find something, she didn't mind them. 

They walked to the Inuzuka's vet clinic. Kakashi motioned for them to stop. 

"Our mission is to walk the dogs. Pick two or three each," He paused looking at Naruto. "Only take what you can handle. Maa off you go." He instructed, eye crinkling from what she assumed was a smile. She hoped it was a smile. Why did he wear that mask anyway?

She hurried after Naruto muttering a rushed apology to the woman, an Inuzuka before she pulled him back from rushing toward the dogs. 

"Naruto!" She chided. "Be careful ok? These dogs don't know you and you have no idea how they'll react." 

He nodded, vibrating with excitement, but stayed put. It might be because of my hand grabbing his sleeve. She thought wryly. 

They waited for Sasuke to catch up with them. 

"Alright brats. Pick some dogs." The woman said, grinning. 

Sakura noted that she had sharp teeth, and thinking about it so did Kiba. It must be an Inuzuka thing then. Same with the red markings on their cheeks. 

"Sakura come on! I gotta beat Sasuke." 

"This isn't a competition Naruto. We only need to walk some dogs."

He nodded, but his eyes were drawn toward the largest dog they had. 

"Oh no, you don't!" She growled, pulling him toward the smaller dogs. 

The woman burst out into laughter, why she did Sakura had no idea.

"Pick the small ones." 

"But Sakura," Naruto whined, pulling a pouty face. 

"No. Absolutely not. I don't even think Sensei could walk that dog." 

The man in question patted her and Naruto's heads. "Pick some dogs. We don't have all day." He chided. 

She nodded, hand still clenched on Naruto's arm. "Pick some first. And not the big one."

With a final whine, he settled on a couple of medium sized dogs, very similar in their brown and grey colouring. 

She'd let him go, satisfied he wouldn't go after the big one. 

She herself picked around four dogs. Three small ones, and one larger one. She knew she could handle it. 

With their dogs leashed and the woman explaining what they needed to do they set off on their mission. 

The mission went better than expected, all their dogs behaved and they were able to complete it with no problems. Well, very little problems. Aside from the seemingly onesided rivalry on Naruto's part, which she didn't really get, and almost losing some of the dogs. 

Her dogs were well behaved, they listened and didn't try to pull the leash. They were honestly just adorable. 

She didn't spot any problems with Sasuke's dogs either. Though I don't think Sasuke's a dog person. Honestly, I see him as more of a cat person. 

Thay had already returned the dogs and were praised for their efforts. She found herself feeling light and carefree. They'd managed to complete two missions without very much trouble. If things keep up the way they are she should have a steady level of income and be able to do some training. 

She paused as they made their way to the Hokage Tower, on the way to get their pay and a third mission. Was Kakashi only going to give them missions and not train them? How would they get strong enough to take higher-level missions to get even more income? Did he even know how to train children? 

She jolted out of her thoughts, noticing the team had moved a little ways away, with one last shake of her head, she began walking quickly to catch up. There's no point thinking like that. You have Father and the Clan who can train you in their techniques. It's not like you're completely on you're own. 

The walk to the Hokage tower was loud, Naruto had taken to yelling at Sasuke again. She still didn't understand why he was so hell-bent on getting a reaction from Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't that type of guy. He was cute and mysterious and elusive and grumpy but not someone who fought like Naruto. This team is a disaster she thought. 

She bowed deeply to the Hokage upon being allowed permission to enter his office. Sasuke and Kakashi nodded their heads. Such disrespect. She thought. Mother would have my skin if I showed that little respect to the Hokage. 

"Jiji-San!" Naruto greeted, voice loud. He showed no signs of even attempting to lower his head in respect. 

Time slowed for Sakura, how could Naruto refer to the Hokage like that? How was he still standing? 

"Naruto." The Hokage greeted fondly. "You seem to be doing well." 

"We just finished a super boring mission! Can't you give us something cooler?" 

"All missions are important." The Hokage answered in a way that said he'd discussed it with Naruto before. 

"I mean yeah but I want a super cool one! Come on!"

"Let's worry about getting our pay first alright Naruto?" Sakura whispered, gently pulling him back. Bowing once again to the Hokage. 

"Sakura!" 

"We can get a super cool mission later. We've graduated like two days ago."

He nodded, pouting. 

He seemed to like putting a lot jeez. She thought. Smiling as she noticed the Hokage's eyes were on her. 

"The missions were a success?"

"Yes. No problems." 

Now Sakura knew that wasn't strictly true, however, she also knew the problems weren't big enough to be reported. 

"Well the money will be deposited to you on your way out, Kakashi stay a moment?" 

Sakura took that as a dismissal. She pulled Naruto behind her and motioned for Sasuke to fallow. The conversation wasn't for them to hear. 

"Lets get our mission's pay shall we?"


	9. Chapter 8

Sakura continued to lead the boys further down the stairs to the main floor of the Hokage building. Her grip on Naruto had loosened until it had fallen away. 

The trio stayed close to each other, glancing around them. 

Sakura had never been in the building without adult guidance. The last time she'd been here was when her clan needed to ask for more land. Their clan was growing and they needed to make their clan district larger to be able to support the new children. Most of her cousins were around the same age. A few years difference between them all. 

She'd been a shy little girl when she was brought here, hiding behind her aunts' leg. She hadn't even had the luxury of being able to take comfort from her parents. She didn't understand why she couldn't stay at home with her parents. Instead, she was herded in with a few of her cousins, both of which were the firstborns of her family. 

The Hokage may have noticed her then, but even if he didn't it didn't matter. She never liked the building. To many eyes, too many people. She still remembered the tense form of her aunt, could still remember the nearly suffocating tension in the room. She didn't understand what it had meant then. She wasn't sure what it meant now. But she did know that she hated this building just as much. 

Something about the Hokage, who seemed like a perfectly nice old man. An old man who could kill her faster then she could blink, but still seemed nice. She just didn't like the way his gaze had settled on her. Like he knew something she didn't. That look could mean trouble in the future. 

Naruto had started talking again, loudly and excitedly. 

"What mission do you think Jiji-san is going to assign us? I betchu it's gonna be some super cool mission. Like escorting a princess! Or... Or... something just as equally AWESOME!" He all but yelled out in his enthusiasm. 

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. 

"You shut up Bastard! We're gonna have a super cool mission! Believe it!"

She smiled and hit his arm. "Naruto we're in a building where important business is conducted! Be a little quieter." There was no heat to her words, but he still seemed to deflate. 

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan."

"It's fine to be excited!" She rushed out, trying to make him happy again. She became aware of just how easy it was to upset Naruto, even when he tried to hide it. It made her think that he was desperately trying to stay happy and carefree. Maybe he's actually really sad? 

"We just gotta be aware of how loud we're speaking." She smiled, trying to make it as friendly as possible. Naruto reminded her of a wild animal. He seemed fine one minute and then you do the wrong thing and all of a sudden he's skittish. 

Naruto returned her smile with one of his own. His white teeth gleaming and eyes closed. Her smile widened in response. 

She should've befriended him sooner, she thought. And then everything would've been so much better. Naruto wouldn't be so sad, we'd both know how to interact with friends and we'd be able to work with each other faster. 

Sasuke was silent as he trudged on, barely sparing a glance at his teammates. He didn't have time to make friends. He needed to get stronger so he could defeat that man. So he could avenge his clan. 

He heard them scurry after him, chattering quietly. He felt a pang. 

His brows furrowed. How come they act all friendly now? Since when were they ever friends last time he saw them they had nothing to do with each other. Wait... no last time he saw them was when they were fighting Kakashi-Sensei. Working together. He hadn't cared then, instead tried to use them so he could get the bells. Not that it worked. 

"Hey! Teme! quit walking so fast!" Naruto called, voice loud and annoying. It grated on his ears. He hated Naruto's voice. It being so happy and cheerful like he didn't know sadness or pain or hurt. Like he lived a happy life. He was also useless. Loud and hyper. He was a clumsy no good brat who didn't know how to do anything. 

"Sasuke-Kun we can barely keep up." Sakura chimed in. Her voice was equally annoying. So high pitched and girly. She didn't know anything. She was just some stupid girl who wanted to be a ninja to impress him. He's seen her at the academy. She was weak. 

Pathetic. 

He didn't slow down, instead, with a feeling of anger, quickened his step. They found it hard to keep up with him? Fine, he'd make it harder. They shouldn't be on this team anyway. He should've been on a team with competent ninja. One's who could help him get stronger. 

Sakura watched, confused as Sasuke started to walk faster. Did she say something wrong? Was he mad because they were taking to slow to get the money? Did he even need the money? I mean he most likely does. She thought. He doesn't have a family and has to get all the things himself. Was he mad because his friends were dead? Or did he even have any friends? Was he lonely? 

Naruto shook her out of her thoughts, a hand poking her cheek. 

"You really got to stop doing that Sakura-Chan!" Naruto voiced playfully. "You just stare off into space with the most blankets looks! It's freaky!"

She laughed, patting his shoulder. "I guess you're stuck with a freaky friend." She teased. Were they friends?

"Friends?" Naruto asked, voice small. Great, she'd managed to upset him once again. Maybe she wasn't cut out for friends? 

"Yeah dummy. Friends. Best friends." She vowed. They would be the greatest of friends. She knew it. How she had no idea, but she would make sure nothing separated them. Naruto was just... she felt like he was just so... he was... he was just special. Amazing. 

They hurried to catch up to Sasuke who had already retrieved his portion of the mission pay. His scowl even fiercer. They probably didn't get that much then. 

They walked up to the chunin, stopping in front of the desk. 

"Hello. Team 7 reporting for mission pay." Sakura voiced, watching closely. Would they do this when they became Chunin? 

"Of course. Two D-Ranks?" 

"I believe so. One was a gardening mission and walking the Inuzuka dogs." 

The Chunin nodded, looking over some sort of list. Most likely how they kept track of who got what. 

"Of course. You're Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki?" The chunin paused on Naruto's name, voice showing some dislike. She wanted to yell. Why did people have such an issue with Naruto? What did he ever do to them? He was awesome and sweet. Sure he was loud and kinda... she didn't actually know that much about him. What was he like? She'd seen him 

"Yes. There a problem?" She asked, an edge to her voice. She didn't like how his voice sounded when he said Naruto's name. Didn't know what it meant, but she'd make sure nothing happened. 

He handed over the money with no difficulty, even waited while she counted both hers and Naruto's. They were the same amount. She thought about asking Sasuke if she could count his but thought better of it. Better not. He's already in a bad mood.

"Well let's go find a place to wait for Kakashi-sensei yeah?" She asked, putting the money in her bag. She was glad she packed a bag. 

Naruto pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and she couldn't help but gush at it. It was a small little green frog. 

"It's so cute! Where'd you get it?" She wondered if there was more.... or if there was a cute little dog? Oh, she wanted one now! They were just too cute,

"Uh... It was a gift from Jiji-San." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But I can ask where he got it!" 

She waved him off, smiling gently. "No, it's alright I just thought it was adorable was all." 

Just what was his relationship with the Hokage? Why was he so familiar with him? Was he related to him? It didn't matter right now.

"Let's go get lunch kay? Sasuke you're welcome to come. We need to stay together anyway." 

"No." He all but growled. She recoiled, slightly shocked. What the hell was his problem? 

"Hey! Bastard! What the hell?" Naruto asked, angry.

"I need to train." He snapped, walking away. 

Naruto made a move like he'd chase after him, Sakura reached out and grasped his arm. Sasuke was cute but if he wanted to be a jerk so be it. 

"Let's go Naruto. I think mom was making Tsukimi Soba." She pulled slightly. "Maybe something else. I don't know what it is for sure.... you still interested?" 

"Let's go Sakura-Chan!" 

She giggled as she was pulled along. Maybe only being friends with Naruto wasn't so bad. Maybe Sasuke wasn't worth all the attention she gave him. Maybe she should focus on something else. Like actually getting to know Naruto. To learn what he liked and what made him smile and what he hated... and why people treat him like he's a monster.

Naruto turned back to look at her, grinning. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle. Did he like mom's food? Maybe he just likes food. 

She answered his grin with a laugh. Naruto's smiles and laughter was just contagious. She didn't even know why she laughed with him as much as she did. There was something about him that just made her feel...free. 

She pulled him along faster, running now. She didn't understand why she never hung out with him before. 

"Come on! We don't want them to eat it all before we get their slowpoke." She teased, pumping her legs faster. She just wanted to run, she liked running. 

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, laughing as he ran faster to catch up. 

Her laughter joined his, and soon they were both laughing too hard to run. 

She liked this. She wanted this to last forever. It would last forever. She never had a friend like this before. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. She didn't think she'd be able to live with herself if something did happen. 

Her laughter and smile fell. Naruto didn't notice. She pulled him up. 

"We gotta go!"

They continued to run. 

Sakura behind Naruto, watching his back. She didn't know why she felt sad all of a sudden, but she did. 

Don't worry Naruto. I'll always watch your back. She vowed. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also crossposted on Wattpad. And I don't own anything but this piece of fiction. The Naruto universe and all its characters belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
